Spider-Man: Return to the Spider-Verse
is an American CGI-animated action-adventure superhero film based on by and serving as a sequel to , being directed by Bob Persichetti, and . It is produced by , Marvel Animation and Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures, being released on July 15th, 2021. Plot Summary Set several months after the events of Into the Spider-Verse, Gwen Stacy finds out that Morlun plans to conquer the Spider-Verse by planning to launch a powerful weapon that allows him to turn the Spider-Verse into a great empire and turning the Spiders into his own slaves. With the help of Prime Peter and Miles, but without the rest of the Spider-Squad, Gwen has to count with new members and to join forces with them to stop Morlun's plans and restore the Spider-Verse its normality. Full plot The film begins with Gwen breaking into a sewer system, revealing that her dimension's Kingpin is planning on selling numerous weapons. She then begins an assault taking down the TBD. Under construction... Voice cast *Hailee Steinfeld as Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy/Spider-Woman, an alternate version of Gwen who was bitten by a radioactive spider instead of Peter and becomes the heroine of her dimension as she leads the Spider-Squad to take down Morlun and other dimensional villains. * as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, the Prime version of Spider-Man who continues his quest to save the Spider-Verse by reforming the Spider-Squad as he slowly restarts his relationship with his ex-wife MJ. * as Miles Morales/Spider-Man, an African/Hispanic American teenager who became the Spider-Man of his dimension after his dimension's Peter died and once more attempts to TBD. *Oscar Isaac as Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099, a Hispanic American vigilante hailing from the future who helps the Spider-Squad to protect the multiverse from Morlun. ** as Lyla, Miguel's AI assistant who helps him to TBD. * as Hobart "Hobie" Brown/Spider-Punk, an African American foul-mouthed teenager who becomes an anarchist after being bitten by a spider affected by toxic waste and TBD. *Sophie Turner (MJ) and Emily Blunt (Supreme Spider) as Mary Jane "MJ" Watson/The Supreme Spider, a darker version of MJ who became a violent and insane vigilante and barely caring about the safety of other people, reluctantly aiding the Spider-Squad to protect the Spider-Verse and TBD. *Miranda Cosgrove as Harriet Parker/Mecha-Spider, Peter and Gwen's daughter in an alternate dimension where Gwen didn't die and continues her father's legacy by becoming a superhero like him and uses an energy-powered suit. *Emma Watson as May Reilly/Lady Spider, a young woman who after being bitten by a spider, develops wooden spider legs and an understanding of animals, aiding the Spider-Squad in taking down Morlun. *Dylan Minnette as Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Irresponsible), an alternate Peter who never learned responsibility, trying to be a hero at the cost of TBD. *Johnny Depp as Morlun, an interdimensional being who has achieved to travel TBD. *Anna Camp as Avery Chance/Syren, a siren-inspired vilainess in the Prime dimension who has alligned with Morlun to TBD. *John Michael Higgins as President Norman Osborn, the President of the United States in Hobart's dimension who develops a TBD. * as Kron Stone/Venom 2099, Miguel's older half-brother who gains a symbiote that turns him into a vicious monster who is out to destroy him and TBD. *Charlie Day as Harold "Harry" Osborn/Blood Goblin, the Harry Osborn of Harriet's dimension who became thirsty for killing Peter after he was partially responsible for his father's death, using a special armor to hunt and kill her. * as Matt Murdock/Kingpin, an alternate version of Daredevil who is his dimension's Kingpin and TBD. *Sabrina Carpenter as Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy/Massacre, TBD * as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Lady Spider), TBD *Zendaya as Janice Lincoln/Beetle, TBD *Zoë Kravitz as Mary Jane "MJ" Watson, Peter's ex-wife in the Prime dimension who Peter tries to keep safe, eventually ending up to restart their relationship. *Jeff Goldblum as J. Jonah Jameson, the retired editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle in the Prime dimension who still continues his rants about Spider-Man by using an online podcast. *Tom Hanks as Capt. George Stacy, Gwen's father who appears to TBD. *Lucy Liu as Det. Yuri Watanabe, a police detective who alligns with the Spiders to TBD. *Anna Faris as Kristen "Kris" Morrison/Spider-Rebel (cameo), TBD *Kate Winslet as Alexis Munday/Deadly Bat (cameo), an immortal teen girl that was raised in a family of assassins, which she turned against. *Julie Andrews as Cassandra Webb/Madame Web (cameo), TBD * as Peter Parker/Wolf-Spider (cameo), a villainous Peter who TBD. Soundtrack Release Critical reception Logo variations *'Sony/Columbia Pictures:' the 2013 variant of the 1993 logo plays normally. *'Marvel Animation:' the 2012 variant of the 2002 logo plays normally. *'Sony Pictures Animation:' the 2018 logo is shown covered in webs. Transcript See /Transcript. Quotes *'Peter:' Guys, we got a problem... *'Gwen:' What kind? *'Peter:' The villain we are about to fight... can control minds... *'Miles:' Wow... that's creepy. Super creepy. *'Peter:' We have a serious problem ahead! Focus! * ---- *'Harriet:' Hello there, father. *'Peter:' Father?! Listen, miss, I'm divorced and I'm sure I have no kids. Well, save for that time I don't want to talk about. *'Harriet:' Lemme explain. I'm your daughter in a future where Gwen is alive and... she's my mother. *'Gwen:' (gasps surprised) Me... and Peter? She then has hallucinations about her accidentally killing Peter as Peter has hallucinations about the Green Goblin killing Gwen. *'Harriet:' Are you okay? *'Gwen:' It's just... (sighs) I don't want to talk about it. *'Harriet:' Why so? *'Peter:' In our universes, one or the other had died. *'Harriet:' (gasps shocked) Oh... I understand. Didn't think of that. * ---- Peter approaches MJ. *'Peter:' MJ, are you alright? *'MJ:' (chuckles) Face it, tiger, you just hit the jackpot. She grabs him and kisses him. * Trivia *When Peter mentions about an event he doesn't want to remember, it's hinted to be his affair with Syren against his will that resulted in the conception of White Spider. * Category:Films Category:American films Category:2020 films Category:American animated films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Lord Miller Productions Category:Spider-Man Category:PG Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas